Commonwealth Of Sovereignty
"We the people shall relentlessly strive, with the blood of our reverent heroes." - People's March, the patriotic song of COS Commonwealth Of Sovereignty (COS) is a federal state in Eastern Europe. It borders Międzymorze to the West, Norse Union to the North, various Central Asia and Western Asia Countries to the Southwest, and several warlord states to the south. The country operates under a People Labour Party of the Commonwealth (PLPC) dicatorship, led by Politiuro, with Alexander Romanov as the Premier and the Main Secretary. De jure, COS is composed bof everal independent states, but the Politibro has de facto power to appoint and dismiss governors of all levels, as the local governoment s also the head of lhe olcal People Labour Party. COS is well-known for its grand Commonwealth People's Army (CPA), with more than 4 million soldiers at military service and the highest military expenditures in the world. The use of modernized training method, quantity advantage, advanced Tesla technology and soldiers' undoubted loyalty to the party makes it tough to confront CPA on the front. History Foundation After Neo-Soviet Union was founded after 10 years of the World War, the nascent government was faced with a serious ideological challenge: it is obviously impossible to wage World Revolution in Europe or any other regions controlled by Allies, which is inconsistent with the Communist ideology. Moreover, it was difficult to break out the Market Economy installed by Allied Occupation Forces. As time goes by, an increasing number of dissent began to question the legitimacy of Communist Party. While the Freedom Revolution waged by libertarian anarchists was sweeping over the pe, a corruption case of Politibur member ignited people's infuriation. People were crowded into Red Square, protesting for their respective political demands. Soon, the Congress of People's Deputy, the supreme power institution by law led by pro-the liberal charimairsmased a resolution demanding that Politibur should be immediately dismissed and reorganized by National Referendum. As the present pro-liberal Main Secretary Michail Pugo was tending to compromise with the people, other members of Politiburburored that they would lose their power, even lives after concession. At this very situation, Valdiladimikita was the first General at service publicly stood with the government. With the support of the military, the rest conservative members of Politiburburotted and staged a coup, making Pugo step down and dismissing the Congress of People's Deputy. Then, the Vice Premier Alexander Romanov gave the notorious speech "Stabilize the Country At All Costs", authorized General Nikita's troops to quell the demonstration. The demonstration was harshly quelled, but the communists by the people were also no longer exist. In the thundering applause of officials and the blood of protesters, Commonwealth Of Sovereignty was born on the ruins of the Soviet Union. Aggressive Expansion After the Empire of the Rising Sun was dismantled, Asia was fallen into chaos and wars. At first, warlord Chinyung Wang reached an agreement with the Commonwealth and established Turkestan Socialist Republic, being a part of Commonwealth Republics. As the civil war of Greater China escalated and a new grand nation was about to birth, COS guaranteed the independence of several northern warlords and supported the independence of Manchuria, successfully prevented the southern Nationalist regime from uniting the nation. In AW 15 (15 years after the world War), the Commonwealth declared war on Japan. After a successful airdrop in Tokyo with the leadership of General Nikita, COS had taken a controlled 1/3 population and the vast majority of industries of this country. Japan promptly surrendered. Furthermore, the Commonwealth installed the pro-Moscow government in Vietnam and Laos. Japan Revolution In AW 33, the Bill that abolish trade union's Right to Collective Bargaining ignited a pro-liberal movement. With the support of Shinra Yuria and the nationalists, the movement escalated into a total revolution against the Commonwealth governance. General Nikita insisted that the Commonwealth should send Army to quell the unrest violently. Before the Battle of Tokyo, the revolutionary armed force had retaken the majority part of Honshu. Military Army With more than 3,700,000 at military service, about 4,000,000 men as the reserve forces and uncountable armored vehicles, the Commonwealth ground forces are unparalleled comparing to any other countries in the world. Basically, the commanders of COS are long to commence assault using Vanguard forces such as MBTs and Howitzers before the enemies can deploy more advanced weapons. Airforce As for the Commonwealth Airpower, since General Nikita is from the Airforce branch as well as the airpower played a very important role in modern warfare, the COS Airforce has gained more investment and made great progress comparing to the Soviet People's Airforce. In the case of equipment, the People Airforce currently possesses various types of aircraft for different tasks, from air-superiority fighter such as Mig, anti-surface aircraft such as Hellfire UAV and Skyfire, to large aircrafts such as Arsenal Gunship. In addition, Laputa Airship, which is remodeled from Kirov Airship, is used as a continuous fire-support platform. Basically, with so many advanced types of equipment and sufficient logistics support, the People Airforce is now regarded as the most modernized branch in the Commonwealth Armed Forces. Arsenal Structures * Logistics Center * Shinki Cannon Vehicles * Tenho MBT * Stalker IFV * Titan * Tailwind Tactical Missile Launcher * Mammoth SuperTank * ORV * Howitzer Infantry * Conscript * Executer Aircraft * Carryall Helicopter * Mig Multirole Fighter * Skyfire Bomber * Osprey Helicopter * Hellfire UAV * Laputa Airship * Arsenal Gunship Navy * Pearl Destroyer Category:Factions